The Young Man and the Sea
by yellowseason
Summary: I blew my first chance in the material world, maybe the afterlife will offer me a second chance? -Green/Blue


**Just a quick warning...Oldrival shipping isn't one of my best, but I hope it's okay. And again, I do not own Pokemon or any part of the Pokemon company or franchise. Please enjoy!**

_I was born thirty years ago… fifteen years ago… I started to live, when I realized that there was a person I loved._

"Daddy, when is mommy coming home?" says little Aquamarine, our only daughter.

_Knowing that you loved me despite all my flaws gave my life reason._

"She'll be home soon princess, I promise."

"She's been gone for as long as I can remember, daddy."

"It's only been five years you know, she's a busy woman, these things can take a while you know."

_I remember the day I died five years ago, hardly seems fair I only got the chance to enjoy sweet life for twenty-five years. So many of those years were filled with utter nothingness._

"Why don't you go and play out back?"

And our little girl walks out and starts to play with her Squirtle.

_Blue, you'd be so proud of her if you could see her today. She's as strong of a trainer as we were when we were younger. Blue, when are you coming home? I miss you, and Aquamarine misses you too. Please come back to me. I know I was an arrogant jerk back then, but I've changed. Please…just one more chance, I know you're out there._

Looking out the window, I notice how much our daughter takes after you. She's not a baby any more, and the changes babies go through are done. Her eyes have never looked so blue before, and her honeyed brown hair is long and luxurious. I can't help but be reminded of you whenever I see her and today…when I see her playing with Squirtle I finally acknowledge the bitter truth, that she's all I have left of you.

_"Blue, don't you think it's dangerous? Maybe you shouldn't go."_

_"Oh Green, you're such a killjoy. I'll be fine, I promise, Yellow'll be there to take care of me, right Yellow?" and she playfully nudges the shy blonde._

_"Hmph…pesky woman." If I had known that that would be my final time to talk with you…then maybe I would have said something less…ornery…like 'I can't let you do this' or 'I have to come with you'…or maybe 'I love you'._

_Why didn't I stop you five years ago? If I did, then you'd still be here with me today…it's all my fault._

Eventually I realize I need to start making dinner…so I fix something up and set it in the oven. Then I grab my jacket and start heading out to take a walk. You always loved our house at Cerulean Beach. I pause at the doorway as I try not to remember the terrible news I received at this very spot so many years ago. My attempts to forget are futile.

_The expression Yellow wore did not bode well. "Green, I-I'm so sorry, but Blue…she well…um, I don't know how to tell you this but the truth is…"_

_"Yellow you idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?" She cowers and Red, the man who was once my best friend steps in to protect her._

_"Green, it wasn't her fault. It was out of anyone's control, please calm down."_

_"Calm down? Calm down? How about I kill your wife and we'll see how calm you can be!"_

_Yellow cried into Red's shirt, and making others suffer with me brought some relief, but inside I was crying and I wanted to apologize for my behavior, but my pride wouldn't let me. And the voice inside of my head kept on saying 'Don't worry Green, Blue's not dead…she wouldn't leave you now, would she? She'll be back for you, she promised, didn't she?'_

_After that, I stopped talking to the other Dexholders, they were only distractions to me. I don't care for any of them anymore, I actually don't even know where any of them live. I think Silver committed suicide shortly after you left. You meant a lot to more people than just me you know._

_The sun set a while ago, and the dark blue sky is filled with hundreds of shining stars, the air is unusually salty today…I can feel saltwater droplets forming around my eyes. What did you say these were called? Tears? Yes that's right, tears. They remind me of a conversation we had a few years ago._

_"Nothing makes you cry, huh Green?"_

_"Nothing has, nothing ever will."_

_"You know, if you're sad…you shouldn't bottle up your emotions. Having emotions is part of what makes us human. When you're happy, laugh, when you're sad cry."_

_Well, I today, I know I'm sad, so does that mean it's okay to cry? _And I feel my cheeks, they now feel abnormally wet. This is a sensation I've never felt before.

You always loved Cerulean Beach...and you insisted we move here. I hate our house, it holds so many tragedies. But you didn't love the house, you loved the ocean. And tonight, I can see why. I look out to the infinite ocean…and it reminds me of your eyes. The regal, majestic blue shines with the reflection of the countless stars in the sky. It's absolutely beautiful. And the waves lapping on the beach sound like your sweet laughter. Even tonight, in the dead of winter, by the sea, your sweet laughter warms me up. But the joy it brings is drowned by an immense sadness. Because the sound of your laughter only helps to remind me that you're not here anymore. Blue, I really need you, I always needed you, to give my life meaning.

I'm sorry I could never admit this to you before.

"Blue, sorry I left my pride get in the way before. But I need you now more than ever, and I love you." My voice is drowned out by the taunting sound of your fake laughter. The waves continuously hit the sand, and I swear I hear your melodious voice saying "I love you too Green." And I feel the warm arms of the woman I still love wrap around my waist. Now, I was really crying…Cerulean Sea must have increased in volume by gallons that day.

I lost myself in my longing, but I was brought back from my glorious fantasy to cruel reality when I heard the blaring sound of sirens. How dare the fire department interrupt my thoughts! I turned around to see my home going up in flames.

_Damn! The ovens must have burned over!_

But I'm not too upset, actually…I'm kind of happy. The house that held so many terrible memories is finally gone.

So that's it. In the last five years, I lost everything that mattered to me…my friends, my wife, and finally our one and only child, the one reminder I had left of you. If my only link to you is gone, then there was no reason for me to be around anymore. No one who needed or cared for this arrogant jerk.

_Only one thing left to do now_. And I start walking out into the frigid water. It feels cold, and I know that I'm going to die…but it feels relaxing…as if my regrets are being washed away as I move onward.

_Don't worry Blue. Since you won't come to me, I'll go to meet up with you. Don't worry…I promise I'll be there soon. Sorry I made you wait for me for five years. But even though I'm about to die soon, my life will start up again once I'm with you._

**Like I said, Oldrival...not one of my best shippings to work with...the characters mights not be perfectly in character, but I hope you guys enjoyed. Anyways...reviews and criticism are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
